Happy Birthday!
by gqmfacacia
Summary: Three Birthdays to mourn and celebrate. Kirk/Spock/McCoy


November 21, 2258

Spock knelt in his quarters meditating after his two duty shifts of the day, one on the bridge and one in the science department. He'd found himself distracted all day and was now using this time to collecting himself before sleeping a few hours and returning to duty. Though no one onboard would blame him for his distraction, if they knew the significance of the date, he still felt uneasy as if a spotlight were on him.

The door chime, indicating someone's presence outside, sounded and Spock rose to check the display. It was Dr. McCoy and the Captain. As the doors slid open, Spock saw that Kirk held a small cake in his hands.

"I do not require nourishment at this time," Spock said by way of a greeting.

"This isn't nourishment, Spock. It's cake," Kirk answered, brushing past Spock to put his bounty on the table.

"Doctor, I can hardly believe you would be a party to the consumption of useless calories."

"All is good in moderation, Spock." McCoy answered carrying in plates and forks and waving a bottle of what Spock believed to be illegally procured alcohol.

"I detect the scent of cacao on that confection. You know that I am unable to ingest-"

"Unable is different from shouldn't. You're eating it and Bones and I are drinking. Those are my orders and besides, that's what friends do."

"If there's any day you deserve to get tipsy, today is it." McCoy said.

"Computer, suspend fire suppression protocols for the First Officer's cabin, authorization Kirk, Captain - alpha - one - sigma.

"Secondary authorization required," the computer responded.

"Secondary authorization, McCoy, Chief Medical Officer - delta - nine - theta."

"Fire suppression protocols suspended."

"I should sight regulation that the disengaging of fire safety protocols-"

"Lighten up," Kirk said as he pulled a matchbook from his uniform pocket and lit the sole candle on the cake.

"Traditionally, we light one candle for each year of life, but we all know that Earth women never like to reveal their age, so out of respect we'll skip that today."

"And the singing as well," McCoy added.

"Yes, please," Spock murmured with a barely perceptible eye roll.

"Come on Spock, blow out the candle."

He walked over to the table where the cake waited. Bending low, he whispered, "Happy Birthday, Mother."

January 6, 2259

McCoy knew that when Kirk came to check on him he wasn't going to be happy. The CMO had put in his request for the day off well in advance knowing he'd be a wreck. It was barely 2 o' clock and he'd had already drunk through a bottle of whiskey.

"Are you kidding me?" Kirk demanded when he and Spock entered Bones quarters. "You have a sub-space communication coming in, in two hours. What were you thinking?"

"Luckily, I have procured a detoxifying hypospray from the medical bay." Spock said.

"Hell, no! Keep away from me with that thing," McCoy moaned barely able to lift his hand to shoo them away.

"I'll carry Leonard to the toilet. You will inject him when he's in position."

"Don't touch me," he slurred. "Or I'll throw up."

"That's kind of the point, Bones." Spock lifted McCoy with little effort and carried him to the bathroom and positioned him over the toilet.

"Now, Jim." Kirk placed the hypo at his neck.

"Sorry," Kirk whispered, before injecting him.

"Bast-uhg!" McCoy's body began the process of ridding itself of the alcohol he'd ingested by throwing as much of it up as he could, while simultaneous raising his temperature to sweat out what remained in his bloodstream. It only lasted a few minutes but through it Jim held him while Spock wet a towel in the sink. When he was done, Jim moved so that McCoy was cradled against his chest and rubbed his stomach, trying to soothe the residual cramping. Spock knelt over them and passed the cloth over his face wiping sweat.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get you in the shower." He was still feeling weak so Spock and Jim easily maneuvered him out of his clothes and into the sonic shower.

"If this was a scheme to get me naked, there were easier way to do it, guys." McCoy said, his eyes clearing of the glazed look he'd had before.

"I have a query. Why would I have to "scheme" to get you nude, when we are already lovers?"

"Because sometimes "I would like to have sexual intercourse. Please remove your clothing," doesn't always work, Spock." Kirk answered.

"You responded favorably to such words just a few hours ago."

"Well, other times humans need to be cajoled and seduced."

"I was given to believe that little effort was needed to engage human males in sexual intercourse."

"Will you two shut it? I'm ready to go to bed."

"Leonard, I'm sure I don't need to remind you that you have an appointment for-

"I never said I wanted to sleep," Leonard interrupted, grabbing both men's wrists and dragging them out of the bathroom.

A while later McCoy stood, barely tolerant of his two lovers trying to fix his appearance. Spock was buttoning up one of his casual shirts and Kirk was running a comb through his hair. Sick of their ministrations, he swatting both of their hands away. "I'm fine, you guys."

"Incoming subspace transmission, Dr. McCoy." Uhura's voice sounded from the communication console at his desk.

"I'm in quarters, Lieutenant," McCoy answered moving towards the chair. Spock and Kirk moved towards the door but stopped when he spoke to them. "Thank you."

"Daddy? Daddy, are you there?"

"I'm here sweetheart," McCoy answered. "Happy Birthday, Johanna."

March 22, 2259

This was the best part of waking up, Jim thought. Spock lay at his back, the lines of their bodies in sync; a warmth that always filled Jim with a sense of comfort and joy. Spock's right hand was cradled around Jim's face just as it did every night. At Jim's front was Bones, a slightly less warm but equally comforting and joyous presence. His head tucked just under Jim's, his breath tickling his neck. Bones arm was around his waist with his hand resting on Spock's hip. Spock had his left arm under Jim's and his hand also rested on Bone's face. All three connected in sleep and in their waking lives.

True threesomes, out of the bedroom anyway, were difficult to maintain, yet months into their relationship and they had all settled into a routine. On record, Bones shared quarters with Jim, while Spock occupied the adjoining cabin but in actuality the two cabins just comprised a larger suite that the three men shared. Spock didn't have many clothes and Jim had too many so Bones shared storage with Spock.

Jim knew Spock would be the first to wake so he wasn't surprised to feel Spock erection pushing rhythmically against him. Jim answered by meeting Spock, providing friction for him. Jim couldn't help but moan and gasp as McCoy awakened and joined in pleasuring Jim wrapping his hand around his hardening cock.

Spock lifted Jim s leg and draped it over Leonard's hip as the two other men kissed lazily. While they were occupied, Spock retrieved the lube from the nightstand by the bed. He slicked his fingers and began working them in one at a time, preparing Jim for him. He knew Jim was ready based on the sounds he made and positioned himself to come into him.

Jim tore his lips from his other lover and moaned to him, "Bones, come up here so I can . . ."

"I don't think so, kid." Bones replied kissing down Jim's body before finally settling at his cock. Bones gripped the base and licked all around him, paying extra attention to the weeping slit and the vein on the underside. In tandem, Spock hit his prostate and Bones swallowed him deep and the dual stimulation brought Jim to orgasm. Bones drank it all down while Spock drove him on mercilessly working at Jim's prostate and he was sure he blacked out for a few seconds.

Jim woke with both Bones and Spock raining kisses on his face and neck.

"Oh, my God. Wh . . . why?" Jim tried to speak.

"Because, today is for you." Bones said.

Jim frowned in confusion before realization dawned and he felt a pang in his chest.

"No," Spock said, turning Jim's face to him to kiss his frowning lips. "We will not mourn this day. We will celebrate it, together."

Jim squeezed his eyes tight but still a tear slipped free. Spock kissed it away and Bones whispered in his ear, "We are grateful for you. We love you." Jim opened his eyes and could see both his men's faces hovering over his.

They said, "Happy Birthday, Jim."


End file.
